


Pink and orange and purple skies

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [25]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "All this stress isn't good for the baby."





	Pink and orange and purple skies

 

You stood on a rooftop, watching out over New York city as the sun slowly sunk below the horizon, turning the sky orange and purple and pink. It was a beautiful sight. You didn't have much time to focus on it, though. In your hands you held your staff - made of white marble, with intricate designs - and you were wearing your special suit. 

 

The one Tony had made for you a few years ago, when you'd first joined the Avengers. It was white, like your staff, with a cape situated on the back, and a cap that you could pull over your head - as you had done now. You were also wearing your eye mask, that looked a lot like Italian carnaval masks, with golden letters on it. Pursing your lips, you looked at the scene beneath you. Most of the Avengers were down there; you could see Cap's red and blue flashy form, and his shield making rounds knocking into the aliens crawling over the streets. Tony was brightly visible too, bringing civilians into safe places, and Rhodey was helping him. Vision was helping Cap, and Nat and Clint were throwing daggers and shooting arrows respectively. 

 

The team was short on members today, and it was a shame. If Thor had been there, or even Loki, it'd all be over within minutes. You were tired, and it was stressful, sometimes watching the aliens get a bit too close. And you wanted to help, you really, really did. But you'd been injured pretty badly a few months ago, and you were still limping because of it. They didn't want you in the field, and so they put you up on the roofs, together with Bucky and Peter. 

 

You sighed deeply, longing to sit down already. You were tense all over, and as alert as you could be. This stress was tearing you down, as it always did when you couldn't help down on the battlefield. 

 

"You holding up okay?" A voice asked from behind you, and you didn't even have to turn to see who it was. You hummed. "Restless," you answered, "I want to help." You stepped a bit closer to the edge, peering over. Nat was slammed from her stand by two aliens, and you cursed as Clint swiftly took her hand and saved her from certain death. 

 

"God," you groaned, "All this stress isn't good for the baby." 

 

 _"What?!"_ Someone exclaimed over the comm., and you laughed as Bucky's arms winded around your waist. _"What baby?"_ Peter asked through the comm., his voice a bit jumpy. He was probably waiting to step in. Always eager to fight, that one. You smiled at the thought. 

 

"Well, me, of course." 

 

Everybody laughed heartily. You saw Cap slam down another alien, and with relief, you saw that the flood of them had stopped. It was slowly turning darker. It would be a full moon today. You turned in Bucky's arms and slowly kissed him, enjoying his warm skin against your own. 

 

"I want to make a baby," he whispered in your ear, and you giggled. _"Gross guys,"_ Clint commented, _"keep that stuff to yourself." "I like it!"_ Tony said excitedly, _"You should definitely do that! Oh, what I'd do to watch a mini Barnes and a mini Y/N running through the Compound."_ You chuckled, pressing a featherlight kiss to Bucky's cheek. 

 

"We can try later," you promised him, and he gave you a crooked smile. Your heart leaped with joy. 

 

_"Just be quiet, okay?"_


End file.
